Rosie the Riveter
Rosie the Riveter was a competitor robot that fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was designed to resemble a World War II fighter plane. In Season 1, its weapon was an iron battering ram, but in Season 2 the robot was upgraded with a wedge and belt-powered circular saw. The robot reached the Grand Final of the Season 2 United States Championship, but lost to Panzer Mk 4 in the Eliminators. In Season 1, Rosie was part of Team Juggerbot, but Chris Gattman formed a breakaway team, Team Logoseye, for Nickelodeon Robot Wars. The orignal version of Rosie the Riveter fought in Season 1 of Robotica as Juggerbot where it came runner up, while the second version fought in Season 3 where it was painted black and renamed Logoseye which lost to Da Claw in its Heat. Appearances in Merchandise *Rosie the Riveter/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) Robot History Season 1 In the United States Championship, Rosie the Riveter had problems with its battery power so the robot could only slowly move forwards and backwards. It managed to hit Mad Cow a few times, but was then pushed into a CPZ by Tiger Cat. It then drove onto the floor flipper which sent it flying into Dead Metal, eliminating Rosie the Riveter from the competition. Rosie was also involved in the Tag Team Terror, alongside team mate Tricerabot. Tricerabot was pushed onto the flames early on, and so Rosie came in without a tag and was picked up by Sir Killalot. However, this was outside the CPZ and Killalot was reprimanded by Refbot. Rosie was pushed into Matilda's flywheel, but its teammate flipped the house robot on her side. Killalot raced out of his CPZ behind Refbot's back to self-right Matilda, before attacking Tricerabot, placing it on the edge of the pit. The opponents pitted Tricerabot. Rosie was still in the arena mobile, but lost on the resultant judges' decision. In the 3rd place playoff, Rosie started against Falcon who axed it. Tricerabot, who dominated most of tha match, attacked Joker, before it teamed up with its partner on Falcon. Rosie pushed Joker into an angle grinder, before Sgt Bash seperated Falcon from its partner. Rosie managed to immobilize Joker, who was counted out and pitted by Tricerabot, joining the already pitted Falcon, meaning Team Juggerbot won 3rd place in the Tag Team. In the War of Independence, Rosie, representing USA, met UK representative Plunderbird 5 in Round 1. Plunderbird crashed into Rosie, destroying the ornaments, before the two robots pushed each other around. Rosie then pushed Plunderbird onto the grinder, before repeatedly ramming it against the wall. Rosie's spike got stuck in the arena floor, damaging the arena, but Plunderbird wasn't moving properly either. Refbot separated the 2 robots, before cease was called. The judges gave Rosie the Riveter the win. Rosie then fought another UK representative, Pussycat. Rosie started by shoving Pussycat onto the flame pit. Rosie then pushed Pussycat into the CPZs repeated times, but drove into Matilda. Rosie was sawed into by Pussycat and eventually stopped moving and was pitted. Rosie also participated in the Robot Rebellion. It fought loanerbot Rot Box in Round 1. Rosie attacked Rot Box, who dragged it towards the flames with its mace. Rot Box got stuck on the arena floor and Rosie pushed it into Dead Metal, and its tyre was punctured. Refbot came in to count Rot Box out when Rosie then drove right on top of Refbot's scoop. Rot Box was counted out, placed on the floor flipper and pitted. Prior to the final, Team Juggerbot put metal bars on Rosie and Tricerabot. At the start Rosie stayed out of the action, whilst Tricerabot drove into Matilda at the start of the battle, and one of the bars flew off. When Rosie and Tricerabot met in the middle of the arena, some of Rosie's paintwork was stuck to Tricerabot. Rosie then pushed Shunt, who lifted it up with his scoop. Tricerabot then flipped Matilda, before all four robots attacked Shunt who broke down. This prompted Sir Killalot to enter the arena. Killalot grabbed hold of Silver Box, whilst Tricerabot pressed the pit trigger. Killalot fell onto his front whilst pitting the loanerbot, allowing Tricerabot to wedge underneath him. Killalot remained stranded next to the pit until time ran out. No winner was called, but Mick Foley admitted it was a moral victory for the competitors. Season 2 Rosie the Riveter's first battle was against Basenji and Night Stalker, in which Night Stalker lost after its batteries came loose and it was pushed around by Rosie and Basenji. In Round 2, it faced Techno Trousers. The fight consisted of Techno Trousers being dominated by Rosie the Riveter and eventually Rosie pitted Techno Trousers. Rosie then made it to the Grand Final after defeating Darkness in a judges' decision. In the eliminator, it faced Panzer Mk 4. Once the fight started, Rosie pushed Panzer into the arena grinder but Panzer got away, then Rosie got under Panzer but Panzer got away again and rammed Rosie on the side, lifting Rosie a bit but not flipping it over. Later on in the fight, Rosie was slammed into the corner by Panzer, which lead to Dead Metal showing up and pinning Rosie into the wall, and Rosie, trying to escape, ended up hitting the pit trigger. Once Rosie got away from Dead Metal, Panzer started hitting Rosie again and then Panzer ran off, Rosie followed and tried to get under Panzer, but failed after Panzer backed out of the way and Rosie ended up driving into the pit, eliminating Rosie from the competition. Nickelodeon Under the control of Anthony Light, Rosie the Riveter competed in the Mayhem competition against Propeller-Head and Xylon. It managed to hold up against the hits by Propeller-Head's spinning blade and managed to get underneath Propeller-Head and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Matilda came in as well, but was nearly toppled by Rosie the Riveter as Shunt hit it with its axe. Rosie the Riveter escaped and continued to attack Propeller-Head who left more hits on Rosie the Riveter and Xylon as time ran out. Despite Rosie the Riveter being the most aggressive, Propeller-Head was declared the winner due to damage done to Xylon. Rosie the Riveter also competed in the Challenge Belt tournament against current belt holders Tut Tut. It started out very quick, dodging Tut Tut's axe and pushing it into the wall. Tut Tut then axed Rosie the Riveter and dragged it around a bit. Rosie the Riveter then drove under Tut Tut and carried it around the arena into Shunt's CPZ. Tut Tut landed several hits on the top of Rosie the Riveter with its axe. Rosie the Riveter then pressed the Pit Release button and drove over the Pit just as it was opening. Tut Tut continued to land hits on Rosie the Riveter just as time ran out. The judges decided that Rosie the Riveter had taken much more damage and declared Tut Tut the winner and still holder of the Challenge Belt. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 7 *Draws: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Heats *Season 2: Grand Final, Round 1 Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Oregon Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots with Ramming Blades